


Seven and Saeran go Grocery Shopping

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure?, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Other, brothers having fun?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: MC asked Seven to go grocery shopping for her and he convinced Saeran to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head while i was daydreaming. I really enjoyed this one and I might add the part with the family dinner if I find the motivation lol.

It had been a busy week and MC was struggling with her schedule. Her family was coming over for dinner that night and she still hadn’t bought the ingredients she needed. Of course, being the hero he is, Defender of Justice 707 offered to go for her as he was dropping her off at work, even planning on cleaning her house when he gets there.

MC was hesitant at first, “I don’t know Saeyoung, I don’t think this is such-”

Seven cut her off before she could continue, “Defender of Justice 707 is here to serve, Captain! Just tell me what I have to do.”

MC sighed. It wasn’t like there was anything she could do. She had a full day at work today, and when she gets off work the only thing she’d have time to do was cook and get ready considering that the grocery store was way out of the way from her house, so she agreed and gave him the grocery list and her credit card. “Okay Saeyoung, here’s a list of the things I need, and it really would be great if you cleaned up a bit when you get there.” She smiled at him.

Seven gave her an exaggerated salute and smiled back, “Yes, Captain! Everything will be ready in eighteen hundred hours.”

“At ease Soldier,” MC giggled.

Seven gave her a quick kiss and started walking back to his car, but then MC stopped him, “Oh, and Saeyoung?”

He turned back, stood up straight and smiled, “Yes captain?”

“If I find anything there that’s not on the list, I’m giving away all your Honey Buddha Chips to Yoosung.” Seven gasped, horrified, and MC gave him a peck on the cheek before walking into the building.

 

At the Grocery:

“Hmm, let’s see. Butter, brown sugar, I don’t see why she doesn’t just give them Honey Buddha Chips for dinner! It has all the same ingredients!” Seven said to his twin. He invited Saeran to join him to stop him from buying the wrong things.

“That’s because it’s not real food, brother.” Saeran sighed, wanting to be anywhere but there at that moment. Did I say Saeran was invited? I meant dragged. Of course Saeran was invited to dinner as well, since she wanted her family to meet Seven’s family too, but he wasn’t expecting to leave the house until at least, 6:00, but Seven threatened his candy stash if he didn’t go. “I better be getting ice cream after this,” he muttered, grumpily.

“Of course you will, brother!” Seven exclaimed, “I’ll buy you anything you want after! And look!” he pointed at the shopping list, “MC added ice cream to the list too!”

Saeran was still upset, but said nothing more.

 

Saeran thought he was gonna go insane, all Seven did, other than ride around in the shopping cart, and occasionally pick something up from the list was ogle the different snacks and ask the attendants ridiculous questions about the products. “Can this milk jump over the moon?” He asked one very confused attendant. Saeran even caught him picking a fight with a chicken once. Eventually Saeran had enough and convinced Seven that they should split up to finish faster.

Saeran finished his half of the list early and was expecting his rother to still be fooling around so he decided to look around for a bit. He was looking at the assortment of different candies when he heard his brother scream. He immediately ran to where Seven was, a crowd of people already peeking into the isle to see what was going on. In the middle of it, was Seven, staring wide eyed at the frozen treats. He should’ve known.

“S-Saeran…” Seven started, by now Saeran returned to his original mood, all the worry having left the moment he saw his brother.

“What is it, Saeyoung?” Saeran said, clearly annoyed.

Seven raised a shaky finger at the freezer, “They-they have”

“Spit it out brother.”

“THEY HAVE HONEY BUDDHA FLAVORED ICE CREAM!!!!!!” Seven screamed, about to grab all the ice cream the store had.

“Remember what your girlfriend said, brother.” Saeran felt like he was gonna be here forever.

“B-but-“

“Saeyoung,”

“Okay,” Seven walked away from the freezer, depressed.

“What else is left on the list?”

“Nothing, I finished my half fifteen minutes ago.”

Saeran looked at Seven confused. Seven grinned at him, “I wanted to be with my precious brother again, so I went as fast as I could.”

“You’re sure you have everything on the list? You didn’t forget anything, or add anything, did you?”

Seven put his fists on his hips, “Defender of Justice 707 does not make mistakes! Well, that’s not entirely true but I’m right this time!”

“Okay, let’s go to the checkout counter, then, you still have to buy me my ice cream.”

 

After dinner:

Seven was very proud of himself, he thought he was a very good boy that day, being able to get everything MC needed, without buying anything silly, buying Saeran his ice cream, cleaning MC’s house, helping her with the cooking, and even impressing her family. And Saeran even seemed happier after leaving the grocery. Yep, today was a very good day. At least it was, until Yoosung arrived an hour after everyone left.

“Yoosung?” Seven was confused. “What are you doing here? Were you invited to dinner too? We finished an hour ago though?”

“MC called me to come over.” He said, and before he could ask, MC came out of the kitchen with three big boxes.

“Yoosung,” she exclaimed, “I’m glad you could come over so soon!” she gave him the boxes, and Yoosung thanked her and left.

“What was that about?” Seven asked when he was gone.

“Nothing, I just needed to get rid of a few things.” She said, and opened a bag of Honey Buddha Chips.

Seven was about to ask her for some but then just decided to get his own bag, but when he got to the pantry, all his Honey Buddha Chips were gone. He checked all hid hiding places in MC’s house but couldn’t find any other than the ones MC had just finished. Seven let out a terrified scream. MC popped her head through the door, “Something wrong, honey?” she asked, smiling.

“My Honey Buddha! Where is my Honey Buddha?” Seven was on the floor now.

“Oh, well let me ask you something first,” MC pulled out the receipt from earlier, “Why does it say here that you bought twenty candy bars and two tubs of Honey Buddha ice cream?” She asked sweetly.

“I-I didn’t! There weren’t even any in the bags!”

“Yes, I know. I could have forgiven you for buying them, Seven, but you didn’t even share.”

“I-I-”

“I guess that’s the last Honey Buddha product you’ll be seeing in my house for a while.” She said, and left the room. She stifled a giggle, she actually still had three boxes in her own hiding spot, but Seven would never know.

 

 **[BONUS]** At Seven and Saeran’s house:

Saeran added the candy bars to his candy stash and immediately started eating the Honey Buddha ice cream so that there wouldn’t be a trace when Seven returned the next day. He smiled, enjoying the ice cream that would most likely be sold out for the next few weeks. He wasn’t even sorry.

 

The End.


End file.
